Fell Onto Deaf Ears
by QuietDagger
Summary: He couldn't hear. He didn't even know what his own name was. All he wanted in life was to hear something. Anything. Just a single little sound would change his life forever.


**This was for fun. To get my creative juices flowing~**

Flaming orange fur lied quietly on a smooth rock under a crisp ray of sunlight. It felt the sun, which was exceptionally warm. Green eyes blinked open. They saw such a beautiful day, no clouds, birds pecking at seeds nearby, pretty much your average Disney Princess opening. The ears twitched. They heard nothing. The deaf cat rose to his paws, stretching and yawning dramatically. His ears twitched again. Still, nothing. The cat released a sigh he couldn't even hear. Oh, how he longed to hear the nearby river churning, or the sound of the blue jays sing their songs. How he wished to listen to the irritating honking of cars in traffic, and the high pitched wailing of police sirens. Just one sound wave, that's all he would need.

The orange tabby leaped off his rock and began to pad further into the forest he called home. He walked for quite awhile until he felt something bowel him over. He fought vigorously, twisting and clawing at his attacker, but he couldn't push them off. Finally, he gave up, awaiting his attacker's teeth to meet his neck. It never did. Confused, he blinked his eyes open. An equally as orange cat was on top of him, her mouth curved into a smile while hanging open, suggesting she was laughing at him. This cat was his sister. Annoyed, he gave one last heave and pushed her off of him. His sister's mouth was still open in a laughing manner. Although he couldn't hear, he could imagine the crude taunting. He knew she was playing, but something was wrong. He felt so much anger, no—_fury _— it was quite alarming. He wasn't angry because of her laughing, he was angry that she could _hear_ herself laugh. It drove him mad. He turned to his sister, fixing her with such a murderous glare, and ran off.

He didn't know where he was. He was lost, confused, and still angry. He collapsed onto the ground, burying his face into the dirt. Anger turned into grief. Why _him_? Out of all possible creatures on earth, it had to be _him_. He lied in the dirt, making choking sobs he could never hear. Until he heard something.

_What?_

He sat up quickly, scoping his surroundings. The voice came again.

"Young, gentle cat, with a coat made of flames. Why must you live a life while lame? Young, gentle cat with green eyes so bright. Wouldn't you love to hear this night? Young, gentle cat who holds his sister so dear. Won't it be lovely to be able to hear?"

He wanted to answer this voice, but he couldn't. He didn't know how to speak. Even if he did, he wouldn't be able to hear himself. He didn't even need to say anything; the voice seemed to know what he was thinking.

"Do not fret, little one. Why try and say one word when you could say a whole ton? I will grant you your wish, but it comes with a cost. You must kill your sister, or the deal's off!"

And with that the voice never came back. The cay didn't even have to debate. He knew what he had to do.

He returned to his rock, where his sister was perched. Upon seeing him, she smiled so brightly, so innocent. He almost felt bad about what would happen to . She ran up to him, licking his cheek and seeming to mouth 'Sorry'. It didn't even matter. It all happened so quick, she didn't even feel any pain. With one sharp movement, he drew his razor-sharp claws across her neck, snapping her windpipe, killing her instantly.

His victorious grin did not last much longer, before the world's sounds poured into his ears. The river's churning was too loud to bear. The high-pitched chirping was as annoying as they were hurtful. The honking of the cars drove him crazy and the wailing of the sirens were just excruciating. His ears twitched. They heard everything. _Everything_. Everything from the whispers of the girls in India, to the rasping of a Canadian man's final breath. It was too much for the once deaf cat. But among all the noise, among all the voices, he could make out one in particular. The mocking laughter of the voice who granted him his wish. The cat hunched over and let out a pained wail into the sky.

It was such a beautiful day.


End file.
